


To roll again

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Molly lives, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Mighty Nein found themselves in a small town, a beautiful building, many people around and dark clothed figures...what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

After days of traveling the Mighty Nein found themselves in a small town, that, despite its size it had a beautiful building in the middle of it, it could almost be called a small castle.< p >

Night was dark but stars were shining and the moon was bright, the town was illuminated by light from the building in middle, changing colors, loud music could be heard from inside and sounds of magic as well.< p >

"Well, I'm going to check this out" Spoke Molly, walking towards the building, the rest of the Nein following as they were curious.< p >

Doors were wide open, taller than any Goliath ( 7-8 feet), the wood, decorated with gold, silver and gemstones, put in ornaments depicting dragons of all colors. In front of it was a line, quite short but still a line of people, from their position they could see two dwarfs, one holding a sword, standing in a heavy armor, the other was sitting behind a wooden table, letting people in, when they payed.< p >  
< p >  
"You know," Spoke Caleb, he stood furthest from the group with Nott, who was doing her best to put up her mask "if you are curious, I could just send Frumkin in and we don't have to pay for entering". Despite this being a good idea, it seemed to fall upon deaf ears, then again the music was loud and perhaps some of his words got lost in it.< p >

As the line became smaller and smaller it was their turn to go inside. "10 gold for one...is that a child?" Asked the dwarf looking at Nott "Halfling" Spoke Caleb to cover for her as she hid a little bit behind him "Thats good, the night is gonna get wild and kids are not allowed, you are all together?"< p >

"I...Yes" Said Fjord overlooking faces of his friends, the dwarf counted them and then looked at the papers before him "Well then, that will be 55 gold for all of you instead of 70"< p >

By all means they were happy for this, after all they would pay less. As they entered a giant hall welcomed them, ceiling decorated by paintings and beautiful chandeliers, white walls led their eyes down to a double staircase, also decorated.< p >

Inside the room were many people of different shape and sizes, from humans, dwarfs and elves to dragonborns and halflings, mostly well dressed, from higher middle class to high class citizens.< p >

A feast laid on a huge tables on both sides of the hall, bards sung their songs on the left, oh, how many there were more then 10 to be sure.< p >

They sung beautiful songs, loud as well.< p >  
Jester, Beauregard and Not decided to visit the tables with food, noticing, on their way few hooded figures, with yellowish faces.  
By all means that spelled troubles, but, not for them, at least, they hoped.  
Despite everything it was a long day and they did not wish to make it longer...unfortunately it would.  
After few minutes of them enjoying the party and food, Not looking for things to steal, Caleb doing his best to prevent that, and Mollymauk showing of with his circus tricks, a man came, showing his fleshy clothes above everyone on the stairs.< p >

"My friends, and dear guests I had not yet met" People stopped and looked at the man "Let me welcome you here to Zaharath, my dear home" He took a glass of red wine from one of the servants "Once, every 5 years I open my doors to the public, to you my dear friends and every year I hold in my memory for it is unforgettable. Today...today, however is even more special - it is my pleasure to announce that, after many, many years of fear and murders, of feud with the Guild of Shadow Merchants has ended" he rose his glass of wine at the same time with the hooded figures, their faces stoic "Now then! Rise your glass you who lack it, drink and eat to your pleasure! For tonight, tonight we celebrate!"< p >

As he rose the glass to his lips and took a gulp of wine his smile widen, but his face went pale, and all of the sudden he started choking, servants ran to his aid, as his smile fell as did his body.< p >

Panic begin to form in the room as guests screamed and ran, however the doors were now closed, guarded by the two dwarfs.< p >

Figure in the middle of the cloaked individuals turns around quickly as if sensing something among its companions, however the figure is not quick enough as a longsword from the figure on the right pierces its stomach and leaves it to fall on the ground with heavy sound of impact, cane and a glass it was holding falls on the ground as well, the cane with gentle thud, and the glass with shattering sound as the wine spills and mixes with the blood.< p >

The other two figures then seemed to disappear into the dark corners of the building, unnoticed in the chaos.< p >

The man is dead, the figure alive but bleeding out, and once again, the Mighty Nein found trouble in a place they wanted to rest at.< p >


	2. 3 is a crowd

Time soon passed, from night to morning, all guests present were to stay inside, there was a talk of guards of the town looking for guests that left sooner, by all means, those people were the most suspicious.

Now, people were being interrogated as they came, and those who had this interrogation behind them were finishing the feast and drinks while others were waiting for the figure to wake up and hopefully clear up everything.

After hours of waiting, listening to Notts plans of escape(and her sticky fingers actually getting better of her, but failing) and Beuregards bored and annoyed groans, they were called as one of many groups before them for investigation.

They walked up the stairs, around the place that men fell, his body long gone. The guard led them to the left, up more stairs and then to the right, first door to their left.  
Upon entering, their eyes laid upon a beautiful room, decorated in wood of dark, brown color, the table, the floor, the ceiling and the small bookshelf shared this wood, the rest of the room was decorated in bright colors, with carpets and chairs, in one of these chairs sat a dwarf, they recognized him instantly, as there were only few dwarfs present at the feast, this one was the one who they gave their money to before entering.

He seemed to be exhausted. "Now then" Said the dwarf as he straighten his back "let's begin"

The dwarf asked many questions, most were answered by Fjord, as the rest of the group would probably fuck it up and they would end up in prison for something they did not do. Nott was standing behind Called, doing her best to hide from the wandering eyes of the dwarf.

When it turned to be about a hour from when they entered the room there was a knock on the door "Now I wa-" the dwarf was stopped in the middle of his sentence by said knock "Come in" he said, with voice that said otherwise.

The doors swung open, revealing an elven monk with red hair and expensive looking outfit in red and gold colors, behind her stood a human wizard with many books on her body in common outfit and next to her stood figure with half-drow origin, by the looks of it she was a spellcaster too, however it was hard to tell which one.

The monk looked quite angered, the wizard looked nervous and the half-drow just seemed not caring. The monk took a deep breath to calm herself and then marched towards the dwarf, pass the Nein, putting her hands on the table.

"Now, listen here, I have EXTREMELY important test tomorrow and I will NOT miss it because you could not keep one person alive, during YOUR party" She spoke in steel like voice "We have test tomorrow too" Said the wizard as the half-drow turned to her "We have?"

"Yes...but I mean you would not learn anyways since you kinda gave up so..." The half-drow nodded her head and calmly turned back, walking to a painting of now dead owned of this building "True...good thing about this whole mess is that now we have an excuse why we could not learn...not that I would anyways" She spoke as she examined the painting.

"You do realise that someone died, right?" Spoke Caleb, he saw people die before, after all, most people did, when plagues came, when magic got out of control or, as right now someone wanted someone else dead. "Yeh, I know, but I did not know him, I did not care for him, people die, that's the nature, he is dead, we are alive, so, why are we wasting our lives here?"

"Because we have to find people responsible for that crime and bring them to justice" The dwarf said now watching the half-drow "And your lack of care," he paused and looked at the monk and wizard in front of him "and you with your need to leave, are putting your selves on the list of main suspects!"  
At that the half-drow sighed and sat on the ground, resting her back on the wall behind her "Well...might as well get comfy...I don't see us leaving any time soon"

The dwarf turned to her for a moment then back to the two girls before him "I will need you names...also....is she always like this? I've never seen a drow this calm before"

"When she can dodge her responsibility she is the nicest person ever" Said the wizard as she came a bit closer to the table "My name is Millia Varvel, this" She pointed at the monk next to her "is M'shia Krahenloft and that over there" She pointed at the sitting half-drow "is Lotte Vathory...and while we appreciate your care for justice we really need to go...well me and Millia...Lotthe can stay. Right, Lotte?"

"Sure" Spoke, now named half-drow, as she started to poke the frame of the painting above her. The dwarf smiled "No".Then came the time for the Mighty Nein to introduce themselves, while they wanted to say false names, those they tried to come up with were names not even a child would believe.

While the duo at the table tried to persuade the dwarf into letting them leave, Nott could not hold her urge to steal something any longer. She slowly walked away from Caleb towards M'shia as she was hunched over the table, Nott reached for pocket of the monk when a voice interrupted her "I would not do that if I were you" It was the half-drow "She will break your wrist, believe me, its not pretty, I saw it" 

Nott met with the eyes of this half-drow, green-silver eyes betraying her drowish look. "What?" Asked the monk, looking at the sitting half-drow "Oh, nothing" Spoke the half-drow as she rose her head up and continued picking of the frame. Nott slowly backed away from the monk, still looking at the strange figure that was the half-drow. It seemed she found something on the frame, curious, Nott tried to seak to the sitting half-drow this time, while both groups were in a deep discussion over their "imprisonment" inside the building.


	3. Secterts of Zaharath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will roll dice for the characters+I, as you´ve probably noticed will not write accents because I suck so just imagine all dwarfs speaking as they should>

But before Nott could get a closer look a voice beamed from behind her "Uggg! FINE!" It was the dwarf, who seemed to loose his patience with the wizard and the monk "Follow me!" He said as he stood from his chair and walked to the door "YOU!" He pointed to the Nein "Stay here until I return" With that, he was followed outside by the monk, wizard and the half-drow.

Nott started to inspect the painting, if there was a note, there should be more behind it, no?

"What are you looking for?" Said Mollymauk, coming closer, curious as always. "Just looking around" Answered Nott, not really wanting to tell the truth to the tiefling. It seemed Mollymauk did not believe in her words as he continued watching her, other were discussing what to do next.

Nott took her small hands and pulled them under the frame, then she pulled towards herself as if she wanted to pull the painting off the wall. The painting moved, but not forwards, sideways actually, it moved to the left revealing a secret passage.

Why Mollymauk decided to climb in without a word and only a pleased smile on his face, Nott turned to the rest of her companions "Ummm...Caleb? Guys?" Her words caught the attention of Fjord and Caleb, soon after them the rest of the party. Mollymauk was inside but not far ahead as the rest of the party easily followed him inside, Nott moving the painting as if she was closing door. 

They didn't know how much time they had but at this point they didn't care as this was much more interesting that waiting for the dwarf to return. 

Light was dim, but it was enough for humans of the party to see without Caleb casting Dancing Lights. 

The way was narrow and long, they passed rats and few bats even some spider webs, after a while they turned to the right and then to the left again and then, then they saw a figure, it was a small figure, well, not as small as Nott but smaller than Jester, this figure stood near the wall looking out of a hole in said wall. 

Nott was able to get closer without being seen, since she was a rouge and sneak was her thing, upon closer inspection she was able to judge that this figure was a female, her height and body being that of a mountain dwarf - paler and taller than the Hill dwarf, she was a bit chubby with left side of her head shaved, round glasses with golden rims rested upon her nose, covering her steel like eyes that were way too focused on the scene she was watching through the wall. 

But as Nott tried to get a closer look, but as she walked closer, Mollymauk decided to ruin it and speak :"You know its not nice to spy on people?" His voice full of teasing towards the stranger.

"And you know its not nice to sneak up to people?" Said the dwarf, without even turning around, from the pose she was in no one could say she did not know about them but her voice said otherwise, as it shook with slight shock in the first two words. This charmed a wide smile on Mollymauks lips and he wanted to speak again.

"Well...Why are you in the walls?" Fjord spoke sooner than Molly could start a debate, even if Fjord stood behind Molly he was still tall and well visible, as now that the cover was gone it was time to attack or ask questions and as the dwarf didn´t seem to be an enemy they chose questions.

"How many of you are there?" The dwarf now turned her face to the Nein, tilting her head a bit to get a view of them all in the narrow corner, her eyes opened more and more, then returned to normal, almost bored state "I see...Well, if you truly wish to know, I´m killing time...and avoiding interrogations." Then she turned her head back to the wall "That and listening to them, trying to get information from the betrayed Shadow Merchant is just too funny...I mean, dwarfs are stubborn but this Drow is more stubborn than any dwarf I´ve ever met!" She spoke with a soft jiggle in her voice.

"Wait...Is that that stabbed dude?" Spoke Beau, right behind Fjord and in front of Yasha "Yeh, they didn´t leave him for a second when he opened his eyes, and even now they just stay in the room asking questions, but with no answers"

Nott waked back to Caleb, after a small talk where they learned from the dwarf that the whole party was made to stop the feud between the town and the guild of assassins known as Shadow Merchants, Morgan Ward was the name of the owner of this house and now a dead man, by what the dwarf said he was a good man, a bit arrogant and sometimes cocky but good, reason for the feud was unknown, and a repeat of what they saw for themselves - two killer on the loose.

But the most interesting thing they learned was a name - Krahenloft "Wasn´t that the name of that elf monk?" Asked Caleb, unsure if he remembered correctly and he did as the dwarf spoke "That would be M´shia...well if she was tall with red hair and rich outfit, probably red and gold" Description, spot on.

"You know her?" Asked Beau now curious. "Yeh, we talked for a while then we finished the academy...well she finished hers I failed"

"W...Wait, finished?" Spoke Fjord now coming closer, his frame looming over the dwarf that looked back at him, without a hint of fear or lie in her voice "Yeh...Whats so weird about it?"

"The fact that she and her friends wanted to go home to prepare for a test" It was Calebs turn to speak as eyes forged of iron burned into his form "Thats bullshit, they don´t study anything anymore...as far as I know"

The dwarf was thinking for a moment "I look into it" She turned her head back to the wall "But you should go, Irwgel is on his way back to his office, you don´t want to miss that old stubborn dwarf...I´ll find you, if I find if its true or not" With that the dwarf turned her back to the Nein and was slowly walking away, the Nein was turning back too at this point but Fjord spoke again "And what if we want to find you?"

"Ask for Liammat Winterforged, those who know of me will help you find me"

With that they went they own ways.


End file.
